


suiminyaku.

by wadingpool



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, they love each other very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/pseuds/wadingpool
Summary: Sachiro’s hands had always been larger than his, ever since Kourai could remember.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71





	suiminyaku.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I noticed a lack of HoshiHiru fics so here I am! Sorry if it's a bit out of character I still haven't figured out to write these two.
> 
> The title is the title of the song 「すいみんやく」 by pinoko which I was listening to as I wrote this. It doesn't have to do with the fic, I just have a habit of using the title of whatever song I was listening to at the moment!
> 
> English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any incorrect English
> 
> My Tumblr is linked at the end. Thank you!

They sat in silence, wind ruffling the wavy strands of Sachiro’s hair as he stared out into the water, hands grasping the cooling sand. It was a view they’ve seen millions of times before through the years, as consistent as Korai’s drive to excel in volleyball and the scars that were worn into the skin of Sachiro’s hands. As consistent as Sachiro was a pillar for Korai and as steadfast as Korai’s gaze always belonging to Sachiro. He felt the cool sea breeze blow past them, almost too strong and bringing a chill in the air as the sun began its descent. He could imagine the pinks, oranges, and purples of the sky mixed together, but he didn’t care to see it with how the reflection of that light bathed Sachiro in golden light, softening his features and making him almost glow, brown strands of hair dyed an almost dark copper in the light and warm eyes glowing a deep gold. The scars that littered his hands seemed to shine in the light and Korai did not stop himself from reaching and holding the hand that he’s known intimately since they were young.

Sachiro’s hands had always been larger than his, ever since Korai could remember. Broad palms with long fingers just as rough as his own that often ended up taped and with scars littering what seemed a considerable amount of surface area of his skin, telling stories, some only known to Sachiro and others shared between the two of them. It’s a habit Sachiro still has, the picking of fingers from unforgiving, blunted nails, or the quick bite of teeth to the knuckle. He was getting better, Korai there for when the knuckles bled too profusely, the skin having been scraped off from whatever coarse surface Sachiro’s spiraling mind had directed him towards. By the time they had reached high school, the habit had diminished, now a nervous habit of playing with fingers with the occasional relapse. Korai let his own hand, rough from volleyball, stray closer to Sachiro’s. He gently nudged the hand clutching the sand and couldn’t help the smile that upturned his lips when Sachiro turned to him, turning over his scarred hand and showing his palm, welcoming the entwining of their fingers. Korai readily curled Sachiro and his fingers together, his smile growing more as he felt the large, warm hand of his boyfriend hold his smaller one. Sachiro snorts, rolling his eyes, a muttered “dork” the only words between them. Korai found himself at peace with the silence, where he would normally feel the need to break it. He liked simply being with Sachiro, just sitting on the sand as the sun dipped underneath the waves of the ocean, a peace that was different from the peace yet exhilarating rush he felt when he soared on the volleyball court.

Their conversation weighed in his mind, as he looked down to where Korai had absentmindedly stroked what could be the oldest of the scars Sachiro carried on his hand. It was a scar that came in a set: a large scratch on the back of his hand and two twin scars on the knuckles of his middle and ring finger. Korai remembered seeing the blood on the concrete wall, the blank look on Sachiro’s face which then scrunched up with tears as quivering lips let out a confession, and Korai cleaned the blood off his hand. The sand suddenly seemed to become concrete under him, instead of sand they sat on stairs, and instead of the endless expanse of the ocean, they saw the city in the distance. He felt older, but not in a way that made him dread the years that will come and pass, he felt at peace with it, a sense of accomplishment and pride, and with that feeling, he brought Sachiro’s hand to his lips, pressing a gentle kiss to the larger of the scars. He heard the sharp inhale of Sachiro’s breath, and his outlined eyes met wide brown ones. Sachiro looked at him in awe, soft brown curls spilling into his soft eyes as they glimmered, lips parted. Korai felt his smile soften and Sachiro’s own lips curled into a tender smile, and Korai couldn’t help himself as he launched himself towards his boyfriend, pushing him into the sand. A grunt escaped Sachiro as the two fell backward, Korai’s body pressing down on him, keeping him on the warm sand.

Korai’s mind caught up to his impulsiveness and he stared at the equally surprised Sachiro underneath him. Time never seemed to pass normally when Korai was with Sachiro and this was no exception. The last rays of sunlight shined on them, casting shadows, and illuminating Sachiro’s features. Sachiro’s brows furrowed and his eyes crinkled, and a soft chuckle left his lips and Korai felt his heart swell, his own laughter joining Sachiro’s. It was his favorite song. His hand reached up, touching soft curls, running through hair that had sand in it, before his hand slid to cup the side of Sachiro’s face, cradling it. Sachiro turned his face towards his palm and pressed a kiss there, hand covering Korai’s own. Korai can only stare in awe at the man underneath him, who laughed freely despite how trapped he had once felt. It was as if Korai fell in love with Sachiro all over again after seeing him. He won’t ever get tired of that feeling.

He leaned down as the light finally left and pressed a kiss to Sachiro’s lips, a smile pulling at his lips as his boyfriend returned the soft contact. When he kissed Sachiro, there were no explosions nor sparks. Kissing Sachiro was like coming home from a long trip and eating his mother’s food. For Korai, their kisses were lazy mornings wrapped in bed, the press of another body hugging him from behind in their warm kitchen. It was the gentle cleaning of bloodied knuckles or fingers, the smoothness of fresh scar tissue against lips, and the sound of laughter bleeding into a sunset sky on the beach. It was a concrete wall at the landing of stairs overlooking a city.

Sachiro and their kisses were everything Korai could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/starocexn)


End file.
